Chemical Salvation Part 2
by xRabidxFanxGirlx
Summary: Juice and Emelia settle into their new lives together. Can they survive the dangerous world of SAMCRO? Lemons and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Chemical Salvation. Fallows season 2. Once again I tweak story line and dialog. Contains sex and violence. Thank you for reading. Enjoy :)

Emelia Farley filled her Travel mug with coffee. She was in a hurry to get to her office. Juice had gone in to the club early. The guys were meeting some Irishmen about a gun deal. She and Juice had settled into a comfortable relationship. It felt longer than the 6 or so months that it had actually been. Everything just seemed to fit perfectly in place. Their love was effortless. It was like they had always been together despite their near 8 year hiatus.

Emmy heard wines from the scrawny brindle boxer puppy at her feet.

"What?" She asked as he started jumping at her legs.

She filled his food and water dishes.

"We need to beef you up doggy." She said as he knocked his dish over and ate his food sloppily off the tile.

"Ok Damon, I'm going to work". She said he wagged his tail.

Juice and the other guys called him "Damon the demon" But Emmy knew the true origin of his name. It made her smile. He wagged his little stump of a tail her so vigorously his whole butt moved. The docked tail creeped her out, not to mention the cruelty of it, but that was the way he came.

He had come from a home where the owners were over breeding their dogs for show. When ever they had runts, or puppies that just didn't sell they would get dropped off at the pound in the middle of the night in cardboard box. Emmy despised this, but supposed it was better than drowning them or letting them starve as others would. Damon had defiantly been a runt. His feet were too small. He seemed to have twice the amount of skin that he needed. His ribs were visible and his head seemed too big for his body. He had this funny goofy way of walking, constantly tripped over his own paws. He was the perfect addition to their scarred little family. When they had seen him, Juice immediately fell in love.

"Bye bye puppy". She said leaving him in her decent sized laundry room where his bed was. He cried when she put him outside, so she just couldn't leave him out there.

She sent Juice a text. 'Make sure you let Damon out. If your dog shits on my floor one more time, I'm going to boil him and feed him to you for dinner. Love you!'

Emmy drove to her office, running late again. She really needed to hire a new secretary but was avoiding it. Her last secretary, and friend, was killed in a drive by shooting several weeks ago.

She buried her head in her work. Bobby was being released today and she had a lot to do.

AT 3:00 she picked Ellie and Kenny up at school bringing them back to the office. She rotated days with Their grandparents Piney and Mary depending on how busy each of them was.

"Kenny, Juice got you a new game for the Wii. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Alright!" He yelled taking off to her partner's old office she had turned into room for them to hang out in.

Elly liked to help Emmy with the paperwork. She would stamp papers, put things in piles, sometimes she would just sit at the desk with her and draw.

Emmy dialed a number on the office phone. "I am the attorney representing Robert Munson, I need to speak to Agent June Stahl. Why hasn't my client been released yet?" She asked. Ellie sat there watching her. Emmy smiled and winked at her. "The D.A. dropped his case three weeks ago. You have used every legal loop-hole in the book. You have kept him long enough. If he is not released in the next hour, I will have an unholy weight of do many lawsuits coming down in your head, it will feel like the wrath of God! Do you understand me? You better." She slammed the phone down. It wasn't until two hours later that she received the call she had waited for. The people holding Bobby had finally decided it wasn't worth the constant head ache that Emmy imposed. Despite Agent Stahl's immense protests, they were releasing Robert Munson. That Stahl was a relentless bitch. Normally her tactics worked within a few days.

She picked the phone up again dialing. "My name is Emelia Farley. I need to speak to my client Robert Munson inmate number 386541. I'll hold. that's awesome El". she said looking at the picture of the dog she was drawing with her colored pencils. She always made great effort to let Ellie and Kenny know that she was paying attention, that they were NOT unwanted or in the way.

"It's Damon." She replied.

"I see that honey. Bobby, I got you all setup to be released. Do you want me to come get you?" She asked

"no thanks kid. I'll let them waste the tax payer's money taking me home. Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome Bobby. See you tonight".

Emmy called to inform Clay and the club of his release as Ellie continued to work on getting the brindle colors on her little fat cartoon dog.

'Opie's back in town' Juice texted her.

'That's great'

'See u Bobby's party tonight?' He asked.

'sure. I got you a present.' She texted back smiling.

'What is it?'

'You'll see. Taking the kids home in a few.'

"I want to be a lawyer". Ellie said seriously interrupting Emmy's thoughts.

"Really?"

"Yup. Not in a 5-year-old wanting to be a ballerina way, for real."

"That's great Ellie. If you still want to be a lawyer when you get older, I will do everything in my power to help you".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! Just a warning, there are lemons in this chapter. Enjoy!

The SAMCRO party was in full swing when Em pulled her souped up Black Charger into the lot. She walked across to all the normal cat calls looking around for her 'old man'. She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous it sounded. Juice got a lot of shit from the guys. This wasn't anything new, but the current line of playful insults revolved around her. They were everything from, her being uptight and her being too hot to be attracted to him (_YEAH RIGHT_), to her being a secret lesbian using him for cover. They were little more than an irritant to Juice, but it gave Em an idea to play with the situation. She wanted to keep her man happy and she had come up with a plan. Gemma helped just a little.

She spotted him. He had his back to her. She let her eyes roam over the body she loved so much. His fresh Mohawk shaved to show the tribal tattoos on his head. His broad shoulders slightly slumped due to him having his hands in his pockets. Her eyes traveled down to his ass covered by the baggy cargo pants he wore. His chain hanging next to the Kaybar knife he always wore on his hip. Halfsack was on his left, Chibs was standing directly of him, Both with chicks under an arm. Chibbs looked up.

Halfsack saw her "Ho-le-y shit!" He said his mouth hanging open.

Chibbs just stared. Juice turned around.

Em was walking toward him. She was wearing an off the shoulder long-sleeved dress that barely covered her lady bits. Her cleavage was in full display. On both sides of her waist there was sheer fabric that wrapped all the way around the back. It made her tiny waist look even smaller. This made her boobs and ass just pop. What caught Juice's attention were her new boots. They were black stilettos that came up just above her knee. The backs of her heels were covered in studs. There were little straps around the bottoms of them. She left her hair curly, the way he liked it. She was wearing the silver hoops he had given her when they were 16.

She kept it mostly professional around the club. She didn't attend the parties often. Even thought her business suits were sexy as hell, she had **NEVER** stepped foot on the lot in anything close to this.

"Hey baby" . She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Juice gapped at her "You look amazing." He said kissing her deeply, pulling her to him. After a few seconds his hands started roaming. She smiled as he lifted her off her feet never breaking their kiss.

"UH-HEM" Chibbs cleared his throat. They stopped coming up for air.

"Hey chibbs. Sack." She said. Halfsack just stared.

Juice punched Half sack in the sholder. "Stop looking at my old lady like that."

"Sorry". he said looking sheepish.

"Wanna see Bobby?" He asked Em who nodded "Okay, I wanna show you off" He said putting his arm around her waist.

Gemma walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey baby" She said smiling at Emmy's attire.

Emmy kissed her back. "Hey Gem. Where's Abel?"

"Tara relieved me before the party. Ugh, I'm tired."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Rode in with clay."

Emmy looked at her "Gem, why don't take my car. Baby you'll '_ride me_' home right?" She asked Juice.

Juice nodded vigorously.

"You sure?" Gemma asked smiling at her.

"Of course Gem." She said handing Gemma her keys. "Just be careful when you accelerate. Juice got his hands on it. It's _**REALLY **_souped up. Goes from zero to sixty in like 4 seconds."

"Will do. Thanks Darlin'. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She said winking as she walked away.

They walked into the club house and Bobby had his head between two girls legs. Jax had just gotten there and pat him on the back. Booby near jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "Hey Bobby!" Emmy said to Bobby who was obviously Ready to pass out. He hugged her, She backed away when he tried to kiss her.

"Hey buddy, I _KNOW_ where that mouth has been."

He laughed "Stahl said you threatened her if she didn't release me. They were _**SO**_ sick of you being a pain in the ass! Thanks."

"Anytime." She said. "I'll let you get back to your dinner. She motioned to the two girls waiting behind him.

There was a girl dancing around a stripper pole being ogled at by a few different guys. Juice was having lots of fun parading Emmy around the club house. She enjoyed conversing with all the people. She really liked talking to Chibbs who was now almost incoherently drunk. Juice sat at the bar drinking a beer. He was taking it slow knowing he was going to have to ride home later. Emelia was hardly the kind of girl that would pass out on the pool table.

A woman with blonde chemically damaged hair and fake tits was talking to him. No, not talking, _hanging_ on him. She knew he had been extremely popular with the croweaters around the club house. After their relationship had gone public, the girls often told very loud graphic stories about times they had been with him knowing she would hear. She had ignored them. They were honest about their pasts. She knew Juice had been a bit of a whore, but he was all hers now. He was faithful.

After seeing the sweetbutt be so bold, Em was ready to leave. She sat on the bar sliding over in front of Juice, rudely pushing the skank out of her way. She slid down on his lap facing him, her feet dangling the sides of his stool.

Juice smirked as the Blonde huffed away.

"You got new boots for me?" He asked.

"And the dress, but I'm so hot for you baby, you might need to rip it off." She purred in his ear biting it. "I'm ready to go."

"Yup". He said. He stood up taking her with him gently setting her down on her feet.

"guys I gotta go. I got some business to handle" He said.

"Go handle it". Clay said smirking at him.

"That's that fucking a lawyer?" Happy asked Clay as they walked away finally realizing who she was.

"Yup." Clay said.

"She's with the kid?" He asked shocked.

"Yup." Clay said.

Emmy rode home in the back of Juice's bike. It was all he could do not to pull over and take her on the side of the road.

They pulled into the garage a few long minutes later.

She got out off the back. He had just put one leg over his bike to stand when threw herself at him. He put his fingers through her soft hair as they devoured each other, pulling off articles of clothing. His cut and shirt were gone. His belt somewhere by his tool chest in the corner. He squeezed her breasts through her dress realising she wasnt wearing a bra. She pulled away and leaned back on the seat of his bike. He lifted her legs pushing her back. He reached between her legs and tore off the silky fabric making her gasp. He kneeled down kissing the tops of her thighs. He pulled her dress up meer inches to expose her to him. He tasted her making her scream. He loved every sound she made. He took great pride in his ability to make a woman writhe and scream under him. She was certinly doing that. She was being louder than she usually was, which turned him on to no end. She moaned loudly when she reached her peak, Her orgasm crashing over her like a wave.

"Mmmm." She said sitting up. Pushing him lightly away. She got to her feet just a little shaky. She looked at him biting her lip and turned around facing his bike. She leaned forward placing her palms in the seat spreading her legs and pushed her ass out to him.

'_is this a joke?' _he thought. 'There is _no_ way I deserve a woman like this'.

He walked up behind her and grabbed to handfuls of her ass before slapping it.

"mmmm" she purred at him. He ran his hands up her sides and around to her back. He tore the delicate sheer fabric that wrapped her waist and back. He leaned down and kissed her exposed flesh. His warm lips on her cold skin was driving her crazy. He tore top and bottom of what was left of her clothing ripping it off her. She now stood before him completely naked, her new dress lay discarded on the garage floor. He pulled his Jeans off. She leaned back rubbing her bare ass against his boxers. Those were gone seconds later. He pressed his hardness against her wet center. She leaned back into it, forcing him fully inside.

She moaned loudly wiggling her ass for him. He roughly grabbed her ass forcing him self in and out of her. She screamed as she came again, panting. Juice flipped her over forcefully and lifted Emmy up by her perfect round ass. She wrapped her long, still booted legs around him. She put one hand around his neck, the other rested on the seat of his bike. He bit at her chest and neck. She was making the most delightful sounds. He leaned down and kissed her. He opened his eyes to watched her face. She opened her eyes sensing his. 'I love you' He breathed. She pulled him down to kiss her then she bit and sucked on his neck. He couldn't take any more She bit his neck and he came hard. Thrusting in to her, squeezing her breasts. His low gutteral growl that she loved so much filled her ears and he forced her to her third orgasm of the night. She sat back on his bike trying to catch her breath. She stood up taking his navy SAMCRO shirt and pulling it on.

He was pulling his jeans back on when they heard the wining on the other side of the door.

"We forgot Damon!" She opened the door and he ran out to them wagging his little but.

She walked through the laundry room into the house. She bent over to take her boots off. Juice came up behind her putting his hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. She looked back at him with a crooked smile. "I'm not done with you yet woman". He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She screamed and giggle as her took her to their bedroom.


End file.
